


Pitch black

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Character Death, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: October Juhaku Prompt: Horror.Hakuei and her family move to a new house, she never thought the horrors that she would encounter there.





	Pitch black

It all started for Hakuei the day she, her younger brother, and her mother moved to the new house.

 

She had always found the countryside charming, even when the daily drive to the center of the township was long and tedious. Her mother was more often locked in her bedroom, behaving perhaps just a little more strangely than ever. Her brother was also favoring the new ambiance, after all, he always had liked being surrounded by nature. He even seemed oddly calm for being away from his friends and boyfriend.

 

The house wasn’t precisely new, so, some creaking and howling windows were expected, but at evening, upon her arrival, she noticed something strange about it. The house wasn’t supposed to be scary, but she felt the cold fingers of chill dragging up her spine.

 

Strange things were happening lately in the big house, ever since they were living there.

 

Late at night when she arrived she found doors were locking by themselves, the wooden planks of the ceiling whined as if being stepped on and lights were going off. She attributed it to the age of the house, however, she wasn’t sure if the sounds of steps crunching on pine needles were part of the old-house-excuse.

 

Sometimes she laughed at her vivid imagination, that projected silent whispers and casted various undescribable shadows around the house, the lightning of it was a sickly gloomy sepia that could come across equally rustic as sinister.

 

One night she even thought she heard a voice, she was so startled that she made her brother look around the house to see if a burglar had gotten in.

 

Hakuryuu wasn’t surprised, he had been feeling all those things too. That same night he caught a shadow running on the corner of his eye, Hakuryuu stopped and looked to the white-washed wooden stairs but there was nothing there, he sent a wary look at that corner but kept on walking.

 

They searched thoroughly the house and Hakuryuu shrugged Hakuei’s worries. It must’ve been a mouse he said, but she couldn’t help an uneasy feeling in her gut.

 

Days after that they were sitting on the table eating they heard a glass crashing at their mothers’ room.

 

“Mother?! Are you okay?” Hakuei ran up the stairs, Hakuryuu only walked behind her with heavy and unhurried steps.

 

When she opened the door she found Gyokuen curled up in the floor growling like an animal. What Hakuei saw was daunting.

 

There was a painting of her mother on the wall, she always found it a tad tacky, who would have a painting of their own face in their room anyway? But it wasn’t that what Hakuei felt that day.

 

She watched in horror how the painting was washing out in a mess of muddled colors, dripping and washing away the skin of her mother, only to reveal hollow empty eyes behind, the slowly deforming of factions slowly turning her mother to a monster.

 

“D-did you sprayed the painting with something?”

 

“No! They’re doing this just to spite me!”

 

“Wh-who..?”

 

Hakuryuu walked decidedly over the painting and examined it.

 

“Must be a cheap paint, the chemicals must be reacting to this house mold or something. I will throw it away mother.”

 

“Burn it, my son, burn it to ashes.” Gyokuen had a heinous edge in her voice and Hakuryuu ripped the painting off the wall and walked outside, while Hakuei comforted her mother and helped her up.

 

Later, Hakuei left Gyokuen on her bed and walked outside the house, the air was chilling and the light the fire Hakuryuu had made was dancing in the countless leaves of the trees, making them look like if they were moving.

 

“Get inside, sister, I will be there in a moment,” he dismissed her.

 

“Okay, hurry up, brother, don’t sleep late.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

She had barely walked in the door and she was already terrified. It was at that moment she truly felt something wasn't right and the moving was a mistake.

 

He strode to the alcove and watched the dark woods out the window, the moon was starting to have a vermilion shadow at the bottom, it was close to the lunar eclipse. How fitting for an unnerving night, a watching, still blood moon.

 

Hakuei shivered in her bed, though it wasn’t cold, she wondered if it was the wind outside. After all, she could vaguely hear her brother closing the heavy metal door and head to his bedroom.

 

During the next night, there was a constant sound of breathing around. Sometimes that breathing was like a soft laughter. She stopped rationalizing every small eerie sound or sight like a product of her imagination, she kept tossing and turning at night. Hakuei heard strange whispers come from Hakuryuu’s room, and she went towards her brother’s bedroom.

 

It seemed that Hakuryuu was talking on the phone with his boyfriend.

 

“I know that you’re upset I haven’t been paying attention to you lately, whenever this is over I will make it up to you, okay? I promise.”

 

A creak on the wood beneath her feet announced her prematurely, Hakuryuu’s head whipped towards her and then he moved his gaze elsewhere with his hand on the cell phone. “Okay I will talk to you later, I have to go. I love you.” He then got on his feet, “is something the matter, sister?”

 

“N-nothing, I thought I heard… I am hearing things.”

 

Hakuryuu gave her a strange look. “We should talk to the doctor.”

 

“But…”

 

“Have you thought that maybe mother’s psychological problems could be hereditary?”

 

“Are you implying that-”

 

“I am only concerned about you, sister.”

 

“Mother has an antisocial personality disorder, not schizophrenia!”

 

“Psychopathy…” Hakuryuu corrected gritting his teeth.

 

“Again with that-”

 

“Go to bed, sister, we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

 

“But-”

 

“Goodnight.” Hakuryuu closed the door slowly between them.

 

Hakuei couldn’t believe his brother didn’t believe what she was experiencing. She walked in circles, thinking of what if she really was imagining things, or she was developing something terrible in her mind.

 

But everything she experienced felt too real. It certainly felt that way in that same exact moment, with several shadows moving on the walls. They moved even faster when the chandelier started swinging wildly - it’s old metal screeching wickedly with movement.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore and she ran to her mother’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

 

Hakuei could hear her mother talking in the inside, she figured she was talking on the phone until she heard her growling.

 

When she opened her door there was a strange black fog around, like ashes of a burned house, her mother was looking intently at her dressing table’s mirror, black with thick cinders with letters written on top like if a finger dragged through it.

 

 _Filicide_.

 

Hakuei gasped, “mother! Let’s go! Let’s leave this house, please.”

 

A whisper of air moved the fog and little by little it got blacker.

 

“Mother! Let’s go!”Hakuei prompted pulling Gyokuen with her. The moment they passed the threshold an infernal scream echoed through the room.

 

They ran through the hallway where Hakuryuu met them.

 

“Open the door, Hakuryuu!” Hakuei yelled.

 

Hakuryuu didn’t question it, he just went decidedly to the front door, but when he tried to open it, it didn’t move, it was locked. He then tried to unlock it but it got stuck. The younger brother watched up to the stairs and a black cloud was moving down to the first floor, unhurriedly.

 

He then dialed quickly on his phone “Something is happening, I can’t explain it right now... Can you come? Fast!” Then his call was cut, the phone had died in his hands. Then he ran to the window, trying to pry it open, it was useless. All the doors and windows were jammed shut.

 

They ran to the kitchen while the smoke moved through the house, it smelled like charcoal and sulfur.

 

Hakuei tried to call an emergency number but her phone died out, she could hear again the intelligible whispers that came from the black fog. At that moment she confirmed there was no way she was going crazy, her brother and mother seemed to be registering the sound as well.

 

Another howl echoed the fog and they hurried to the basement stairs, just at the moment when Hakuei was reaching for the basement door she felt a pull from her mother’s hand. She watched with terror how Gyokuen was being pulled with the smoke gets dragged to the air by an unknown force.

 

“Hakuei don’t let them take me!”

 

“Th-they? Who are they?” Hakuei grasped her mother’s hand as hard as she could.

 

Hakuryuu snarled and grabbed Hakuei from the waist, dragging her forcefully down the basement stairs.

 

“No! Hakuryuu! Mother is-”

 

Hakuei watched how vicious cuts resembling claws appeared on her mother’s clothes and for a moment the fog blurred together with the gruesome scene and both of their screams.

 

There was a cold resolve in his brother, running to the exit door in the basement with Hakuei firmly grasped in his arms.

 

“No! We have to save mother!” she fought him off.

 

“We don’t have to! You know she killed our brothers!”

 

“Hakuryuu! It’s our mother!”

 

Hakuryuuu stayed still, catatonic as if he had been lobotomized.

 

There was only white noise around him when his sister screamed and a shadow dragged Hakuei from her feet, she screamed while she was being dragged to the outside of the cabin. Hakuryuu ran to the door but it was slam shut in front of him. Hakuei pounded frantically at the other side.

 

“Hakuryuu! The door is stuck!”

 

“Go look for help!”

 

“No! That will take too long!”

 

“You have to! We don’t have a choice, run!”

 

Hakuei ran to the car, her hands were trembling and she could barely fit the key in with her nervous hands and uncontrollable sobbing.

 

Hakuryuu moved blindly through the obscure basement. Touching around to find his way out. He found he walked in a full circle as he grabbed the staircase handle. Walking slowly up the cracking stairs, he got startled by the yell of his name by his friends and his boyfriend.

 

He went quickly up the stairs and slammed the door open.

 

Hakuryuu stood close to his mother’s glass cabinet, immobile, watching.

 

The scene that greeted him was ghastly and he swallowed.

 

Profound claw marks crossed Aladdin’s torso, Morgiana lay broken in the corner like a ragdoll, his boyfriend’s face twisted in horror as the blood bubbled up around his blonde hair.

 

Shadow hands ran from his hips to his chest. In the reflection, a face seemed to be behind the black fog, red eyes and sharp teeth that fitted in one another like those of a shark.

 

Hakuryuu heard a distorted voice as sharp teeth caressed his neck and the small hairs on the back rose, next to every single one in his body.

 

_“At last, we’re alone…”_

 

A sharp breath left Hakuryuu’s lips. Cold and frigid.

 

The dark voice echoed the empty walls. _“Are you satisfied with your revenge, my love?”_

 

“These deaths were messy, Judar.”

 

_“I like it that way.”_

 

Hakuryuu scoffed at his friends’ silent screams. “It was your own fault for getting in my way and try to change my path.” Hakuryuu moved away from the foggy black hands which were needily kneading his chest, and strode with decisive steps to his dead friends’ bodies and retrieved their cellphones. “We need to destroy the evidence.”

 

_“I will set a fire in this instant, would that please you?”_

 

“Since when are you so submissive?”

 

The black fog twisted and wobbled to materialize gradually in a man figure. There was something deep in the uncanny valley about his almost human face. He was like a porcelain doll with big red irises and a perfectly symmetrical face, his abominable smirk showed he was beautiful as he was dangerous.

 

“You’ve had me punished this week, I haven’t touched you even once.”

 

“I told you I would make it up to you.” Hakuryuu kissed the creature in apology, then he glanced her mother’s corpse down the stairs. “She thought you were the vengeful spirits of my brothers.”

 

“In a way I am, I am the punishment of her sins,” Judar laughed.

 

Hakuryuu reached for Judar’s face, “I still have plenty of family members, my beloved. I want to kill them as well, we can’t let them be using my last name to own my father's legacy - you understand, right?”

 

“Yeah, Hakuryuu.” The abnormally large smile widened further, dividing almost in half the creature’s face.

 

Hakuryuu’s gaze was cruel, devoid of emotion, coming from a simple human was incredibly enticing to Judar. “Your sense of justice is really warped. But that’s fine with me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am back and I am back for blood. Happy Halloween.


End file.
